Confusions
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Leur dernière rencontre datait du lycée - Nepeta n'imaginait pas le revoir un jour. ATTENTION FIC A CHAPITRES ET TITRE POURRI /!\
1. Ne pas rappeler votre ex miégaloman

Oui, je sais, j'ai pas fini KSSH et je m'attaque à une nouvelle fic à chapitres, que voulez-vous ? HOMESTUCK TOUJOURS PAS A MOI. HELP.

Enfin, contrairement à KSSH, la plupart des chapitres sont déjà rédigés. D'ailleurs, j'en ai même posté une grande partie sur un forum, puis je me suis dit que ce serait bien de les mettre ici. Vous aurez la version (parfois) relue et (parfois mais rarement) corrigée. Aussi, avec de la chance, je l'aurais terminé dans peu de temps, bref, voilà.

Fic très courtes, elle ne contiendra que six chapitres, à priori. Mais vu la fin que je prévois, j'pense qu'y'aura une suite ... A voir. Bref, bonne lecture pour ceux qui s'y risquent.

* * *

Elle marche. Marche lentement, d'un pas hésitant.

Ses cheveux noirs sont plaqués sur son visage. Elle sent fort l'alcool et le désespoir, ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de boire. Mais voir la personne qu'on aime dans les bras d'une autre qui l'embrasse, l'embrasse encore et Nepeta a apprit à souffrir, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne peut pas encaisser en silence, le sourire aux lèvres. Si ça n'avait été que ça. Mais non, non. Ils s'étaient murmurés des « je t'aime » à n'en plus pouvoir, à s'y perdre et c'était insupportable.

Elle ne boit jamais. L'alcool lui brûle le ventre, n'a même pas bon goût. Pourtant, elle n'a pas hésité à commander ce qu'elle sait de plus fort, de plus rude Pour oublier sa peine et cette haine sans pareille pour cette fille. Jolie, oh ! Elle est jolie, cette fille. Elle est jolie, ses longs aussi noirs que les siens, bien plus longs, qui atteignent ses hanches. Ah ! Elle est jolie, la fille aux grands yeux verts, aux cils longs, à la peau douce, si douce. Elle est bien mieux, elle sera à jamais mieux.

Nepeta marche, tremble, pleure silencieusement et menace de tomber à tout moment. Elle se dit, dans un bref moment de lucidité qui ne dure peut-être qu'une seconde que de laisser son corps s'étaler sur la route à un mètre ou deux de là serait la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Qu'une voiture ne la voit pas et mette un point final à toute cette longue mascarade qu'est sa vie, son existence même qui n'est qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Mettre fin à ce mal qui la dévore de l'intérieur depuis des années. Elle l'aime tellement.

Karkat. Pourquoi tout doit se passer ainsi ? Nepeta n'aime pas la pluie, ce n'est pas nouveau. Depuis toujours, depuis qu'elle est petite, haute comme trois pommes, même, qu'elle se plaint de la pluie qui tombe tombe tombe. Mouillée et froide, désagréable. Mais elle voudrait qu'il pleuve, que les gouttes salées qui s'écrasent sur le sol se perdent dans les égouts, disparaissent au loin. Elle voudrait mais il ne se passe rien et elle fait ce qu'elle s'interdisait depuis le début de la soirée. Sortir son téléphone et appeler Equius qui avait rendez-vous avec Aradia. Etant donné l'heure tardive – trois ou quatre heures du matin, peut-être quand a-t-elle quitté ce bar, déjà ? C'était son deuxième ou troisième, elle ne se souvient pas très bien. Avait-elle vraiment changé d'endroit ? - la seule certitude, c'est que personne n'a pensé à la raccompagner.

Karkat était sans doute trop occupé avec sa chère et tendre. Et Kanaya ? Elle se souvient que Kanaya était là. Que faisait Kanaya ?

Elle ricane, nerveuse. Triste et s'assoit au sol. Elle serre son portable dans sa main, il est vert olive. Il y a un porte clés en forme de chat qu'on lui a offert pour noël. Ou son anniversaire. Ou autre chose. Elle clique, cherche, ne voit pas bien, fait un faux mouvement ne se rend pas compte qu'elle n'appelle pas la bonne personne. Elle ne remarque rien, complètement ivre.

Elle pose l'appareil sur son oreille. Et parle. Parle. Parle. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle dit. Que dit-elle ? Sans se rendre compte que cette personne-là porte le doux surnom « d'idiot miégaloman » et qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais lui parler.

« E-Equius – je, enfin – suis dans pas. Pas mon dans ? Assiette, donc, uh – enfin. Je vois pas bien, mais dans le coin, y'a, euh – attends, je restauriant. Restauriant. Riant. Riant. Juste en face. M'a laissé seule, 'quius. T'peux v'nir ? Te dérange pas ? Voulais pas t'd'ranger, t'sais…. à tout d'suite….. Merchi. Chi. Chi. Brodel. Bordel. »

Sa soirée s'efface petit à petit seule l'image de Karkat dans les bras d'une autre reste et demeure dans son esprit abimé par la boisson. Comme une trahison au fond de son cœur car cette fille-là était sensée être une amie, cette fille-là était une amie et Nepeta ne sait pas, Nepeta ne pense pas être un jour capable de lui pardonner car cette fille-là, dont le prénom est là mais loin, trop loin pour qu'elle ne l'attrape – savait, oh elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'aime toujours comme une idiote. Cette fille-là le savait et n'a pas hésité un instant.

Cette fille-là est allergique à l'alcool et n'en boit pas.

Karkat ne supporte pas le goût, comme elle. Ils n'avaient pas bu et se sont embrassés.

Nepeta voudrait qu'il pleuve même si elle n'aime pas ça. Le truc, c'est qu'il pleut pas, comme si le ciel était pas d'humeur à lui faire ce simple plaisir. Si elle avait la force, elle se redresserait et se laisserait mourir sur la route pour en finir avec tout ça. Parce que ce tout ça est bien trop douloureux pour son cœur, son pauvre cœur qui était déjà à l'agonie à cause de cet amour destiné à être à sens unique, ce pauvre cœur qu'on ne peut désormais plus sauver. Alors elle vivra, oui elle se dit, malgré l'alcool, qu'elle vivra.

Mais elle ne ressentira plus. La souffrance anesthésie tous les autres sentiments.

L'alcool dont elle a abusé lui fait mal au ventre la brûle, brûle. Ses yeux, d'un noir d'encre si foncés qu'on s'y perdrait, qu'on y mourrait, se ferment, lentement. Elle reste ainsi une heure, peut-être deux, peut-être plus sans avoir conscience du temps qui passe, trop lent, trop rapide, trop et pas assez à la fois, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière arrive, éclair son visage. L'aube se lève quand elle sent qu'on la porte, qu'on a dû mal à la porter depuis quand Equius a du mal à la porter ? Depuis quand est-elle trop lourde pour lui ?

Si ça se trouve, c'est un inconnu. Il va la séquestrer lui faire du mal et la tuer. Mais cette idée de mort ne l'effraie pas, la tente, lui donne envie. Elle est déposée dans une voiture, elle entend des grognements, de la musique – terrifiante, la musique. _Ashes, ashes_. Des éclats de voix. Une dispute à cause de ladite musique. _We all fall down_. Elle s'endort, la mélodie en tête, les cauchemars tapis dans un coin. Elle a vu flou l'inconnu, mais il lui semble bien qu'il porte des lunettes et a une ridicule mèche violette.

Qui est assez fou pour se faire une mèche violette comme celle-ci ? Il faut être un bel imbécile. Un idiot et Nepeta, alors qu'elle plonge dans les bras de Morphée, se dit qu'elle manque d'adjectifs.

~o~O~o~

Les rêves de la jeune fille furent peuplés d'images effrayantes. La mélodie qu'elle avait entendue dans la voiture lui montait à la tête. Des cadavres à semi-brûlés qui tentaient de s'approcher d'elle qui tenait un bouquet de roses jaunes dont la plupart étaient fanés. L'un de ces morts ressemblaient à Jade, un autre à Karkat et les corps, incapables d'aller réellement vers elle, tombaient, tombaient, tombaient.

Il lui semblait que dans le langage des fleurs, les roses jaunes signifient la trahison.

Nepeta se réveilla en sueur, les deux yeux grands ouverts. La mélodie résonnait doucement dans l'appartement et elle se retient d'hurler. Ces paroles l'angoissait sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle réfléchit un instant, tentant de se souvenir de la veille qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle s'étonna rapidement de ne pas avoir mal à la tête, étant donné la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait dû ingurgiter – qu'elle se souvenait avoir avalé, du moins. Pourquoi avait-elle autant bu ?

L'image lui revient en tête et son visage s'assombrit.

Elle finit par secouer la tête et son regard se promena quelques instants autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Après quelques secondes, elle vérifia, paniquée, si elle était toujours habillée.

Une fois rassurée – elle n'avait fait aucune bêtise, visiblement, elle se décida à se relever. Seulement, une fois le pied posé à terre, Nepeta ressentit une vive douleur à sa cheville, ce qui la força à se rasseoir. Elle attendit un moment et la musique continuait, la mettant mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, assise sur un canapé. La jeune fille soupira et fit mine de chercher la source de cette chanson qui finit par se stopper.

Un jeune homme venait d'entrer dans la pièce et avait, par la même occasion, coupé le son qui provenait vraisemblablement d'un ordinateur posé sur une petite table.

Il n'était vêtu que d'une simple serviette et ses cheveux de jais gouttaient sur la moquette. C'était quelqu'un de maigre ses côtes étaient bien visibles, ce qui gêna un peu Nepeta qui fini par détailler son visage. Ce dernier était banal, la seule vraie différence était ces yeux vairons.

L'un bleu, l'autre marron d'une façon si particulière qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec du rouge. Elle fixa un long moment ces yeux-là qu'elle trouvait beau, si beau. Finalement, il prit la parole et elle nota un léger défaut de prononciation :

« Réveillée ? »

Il se mit à sourire légèrement en s'empara d'un caleçon qui trainait-là et qu'il enfila sans plus de cérémonie. Nepeta se mit à rougir alors qu'il fouillait dans une armoire. Il en sortit un tee-shirt noir et jaune, mais elle ne prit pas le temps de le détailler. Elle hésitait à parler, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, il dit en cherchant vraisemblablement un pantalon :

« T'as dû te tromper de numéro, hier. T'étais bourré et t'as appelé mon coloc'. Il était zinq - zinq – zinq, oh puis merde, tu comprends - heures du matin, sans déconner. Il a dû me couper internet pour que j'aille te chercher, puisque ce connard a pas le permit. Et il se plaint après, sérieux….. »

Nepeta le regarda un instant. Son colocataire ? Il dû remarqué son haussement de sourcils, puisqu'il cru bon d'ajouter que son colocataire s'appelait Eridan Ampora. Un petit chevelu, avec une mèche violette ridicule…..

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants.

Eridan.

Ampora.

Une rage sourde se mit à bourdonner dans ses oreilles. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point-là ? Inverser son meilleur ami, comme un frère, et cet énergumène qu'elle déteste plus que tout au monde – elle en avait presque oublié son existence, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis la fin du lycée – elle se demanda, par ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore effacé son numéro de son portable.

Mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de se préoccuper de ce genre de chose.

N'est-ce pas ?

« Je suis assez impressionné. Ca avait l'air d'être ta première cuite et t'as pas la gueule de bois, enfin. Tu veux manger un truc ? L'autre con est pas encore réveillé et il a dit qu'il rembourserait ce que je te donnerai, donc.

-J-Je crois que je vais partir. Au plus vite. Avant qu'il se réveille, de préférence.

-Ahah, j'suis pas le seul à pas le supporter, hein ? Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est- »

Les deux jeunes gens entendirent une porte claquer, ce qui stoppa leur discussion. Devant eux, Eridan, les cheveux en bataille, habillé d'un charmant pyjama recouvert de divers animaux marins, lunettes en main. Il avança un instant et ses yeux, tout aussi noirs que ceux de Nepeta se posèrent sur la jeune fille. Il fit un doigt d'honneur à son colocataire et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle-de-bain, prenant soin de claquer une nouvelle fois la porte. Ladite porte qu'il rouvrit une seconde plus tard pour dire, d'une voix rauque de ceux qui viennent de se lever :

« Attends deux secondes Nepeta steuplais. »

Où pouvait-elle aller ? Elle soupira, résignée, et demanda au jeune homme en face d'elle s'il n'avait pas vu son portable, elle l'avait avec elle, hier soir.

« Euh, ouais. Attends. C'est ce truc ? dit-il en lui montrant un téléphone vert olive. La jeune fille acquiesça. Tiens, alors. Il a pas arrêté de sonner. »

Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir le téléphone pour y découvrir une dizaine d'appels en absence et tout autant de messages. Tous de la même personne. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se décida à répondre rapidement :

_« :33 désolée, equius. j'avais un peu bu, mais un ami mia ramené chez lui. par contre, je me suis fait une entorse…. tu crois que tu peux venir me chercher ? :3 »_

Une petite minute plus tard, un nouveau message.

_« D - J'arrive_

_D - Enfin, avant, aurais-tu, euh_

_D - L'adresse »_

Nepeta leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

« Euh… J'ai quelqu'un qui peut venir me chercher, mais, je veux dire… Je peux me permettre de lui donner votre adresse, ou ?...

-Ouais. Attends. »

Il griffonna rapidement l'adresse sur un bout de papier et lui tendit.

« Ca peut toujours être utile.

-Merci. Oh… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me dire ton nom ? Parce que –

-Sollux. Nepeta, non ? L'autre connard m'a parlé de toi hier soir. Il m'a coupé en pleine partie. Si tu sens que tu vas te bourrer la gueule, vient direct ici, ça épargnera le trajet. Et le fait de te chercher avec pour seule indication « y'a un restaurant en face ».

-Désolée. »

Son sourire était quelque peu crispé, timide, gêné. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait dérangé autant de monde pour oublier. Elle eu comme un pincement au cœur. Ah, culpabilité.

« T'excuse pas, va. On a tous le droit de se péter la gueule de temps en temps. Tiens, y'a une semaine, j'étais avec –

-Captor, on s'en fout de tes ébats amoureux !

-Bah putain ! D'habitude, tu restes trois plombs sous l'eau ! Monsieur se serait-il dit que la facture d'eau était un peu grosse ?

-Ta gueule. »

Eridan était quelque peu plus présentable déjà, il ne portait plus son pyjama que Nepeta jugeait hideux – elle n'avait jamais aimé l'océan, la mer et toutes les créatures qui y vivaient – et ses cheveux étaient coiffés. Il était vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt dans les tons violets et d'un vieux jean en piteux état. Il avait un style moins posé qu'au collège ou même au lycée la jeune fille ne savait pas si ce changement était positif ou non et décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Elle avait vingt-quatre ans, désormais et il fallait l'avouer, elle n'avait pas tant changé que cela. Elle portait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, elle était toujours vêtue de vêtements bien trop grands pour elle. Elle se comportait encore comme une enfant et pendant un instant, elle eu honte.

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle et son premier reflexe fut de s'éloigner. Elle avait envoyé un message à Equius. Il arriverait dans une dizaine de minutes. Ses yeux, qui s'étaient tournés ailleurs, se reposèrent sur Eridan qui soupira, vraisemblablement offensé de la réaction de la jeune femme.

« Ca fait un bail.

-Tais-toi. »

Sollux, qui était en face, s'assit à cheval sur sa chaise pour profiter du spectacle. Dommage – il n'avait pas de pop-corn sur lui.

« Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ?

-Je t'ai dis de te taire.

-On est des adultes, maintenant ! Quand même, tu pourrais oublier ces histoires de gamins !

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « tais-toi » ?

-Tu es encore une sale gamine immature, moi qui - »

Il venait de se prendre une gifle. Son colocataire se redressa, prêt à intervenir en cas de conflit – pas qu'il appréciait Eridan, mais sans lui, il aurait du mal à payer les factures – quand Nepeta se redressa, s'appuyant sur le mur à côté.

« Une sale gamine immature ? Une sale gamine immature ? Ampurra, c'est toi qui parle ? Ce n'est, à ma connaissance, pas moi qui me suis permit de te jeter comme si j'étais la pire erreur de ta vie ! Oh, mais bien sûr, j'oubliais, on m'a brisé le cœur, on m'a – on m'a. Oui. Cette phrase n'a pas besoin d'être finie parce qu'on le sait tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as été un monstre et ça, ça, jamais je ne pourrais te le pardonner ! »

C'était au tour du jeune homme de se redresser. Il n'était pas bien grand à peine une demi-tête de plus qu'elle et son regard était hautain, comme signifiant qu'il lui était supérieur.

« Ahahahaha, arrêtons les plaisanteries. Tu dis que je t'ai quitté comme si tu étais la pire erreur de ma vie, mais oui ! Oui, Nepeta, tu as été la pire erreur de ma vie ! Combien de choses j'ai sacrifié pour toi, hein ? Combien ? J'ai arrêté de compter et toi, tu restais amoureuse de…. De ce crétin, là ! Je sais même plus son nom ! J'aurais été prêt à tout lâcher pour toi et tu te contentais d'être …. D'être amoureuse comme une conne d'un type qui t'a jamais aimé et t'aimera jamais ! Si t'avais pas été là, je serais sans doute pas dans un appartement de merde avec un colocataire chiant – Sollux lui fit un doigt d'honneur à ces mots – à pirater l'internet du voisin ! »

Le jeune homme la poussa légèrement. Nepeta, dont l'équilibre était déjà instable, faillit tomber en arrière – c'était sans compter sur Sollux qui la rattrapa à temps. Il vit – et ça le fit sourire – un éclair d'inquiétude et de jalousie au fond de ses yeux. C'était mignon, mais qu'est-ce que c'était mignon, ahah !...

Quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux non ! Elle ne pleurait pas à cause de cet abruti, seulement à cause de cheville. Peut-être était-elle cassée ? Cette perceptive l'effraya quelque peu et la chanson de tout à l'heure lui revient en tête. _Ashes, ashes, we all fall down_…

Eridan s'approcha d'elle, d'un pas peut-être. Une fois redressée – elle en remercia d'ailleurs le brun qui lui servait désormais d'appui – elle fixa un long moment son ex-petit ami – car il s'agissait de cela – avant de lui cracher à la figure. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle ne supportait pas ce genre de comportement mais il le méritait plus qu'un autre. L'expression vidée, il quitta la pièce et Sollux l'aida à se rasseoir.

« Héhé, bien joué. J'avoue, c'était fun.

-Je, heu… Désolée.

-T'excuse pas. Reviens, à l'occas', je t'aime bien – puis, je peux m'arranger pour pas que tu viennes quand l'autre con est là.

-Si c'est une proposition de –

-Je suis gay.

-Quand tu veux. »

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes – s'échangèrent même leur numéro de téléphone – jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne. Sollux accompagna la jeune fille à la porte, puisqu'elle n'était pas capable de s'appuyer sur son pied et quand il vit le jeune homme à sa porte, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il devait faire une bonne tête de plus que lui. Carré. Musclé. Et visiblement nerveux.

« Equius ! Excuse-moi, j'ai un peu de mal à marcher.

-Je sais. Je vais te porter, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Nepeta salua l'autre jeune homme lui fit un simple signe de main. Il referma la porte avant de se poser sur son ordinateur et de se mettre à taper sur son clavier.

_« gamzee, tu connaii2 une certaiine nepeta ? je cherche quelque2 iinfo2 2ur elle. »_


	2. Ah, souvenir, souvenir, petit connard

Eridan avait toujours aimé les créatures sous-marines.

Méduses ou pieuvres, simples poissons ou bêtes mythiques. Sa fascination pour le monde aquatique n'avait pas de limite et c'est ce qui effrayait parfois son idiot de colocataire, ou même les gens qui l'entouraient.

Eridan n'était pas quelqu'un de très entouré. Sa vie privée se limitait à Sollux – puisqu'ils vivaient ensemble, c'était plutôt logique. Mais comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là, vraiment ? - Feferi, sa meilleure amie et confidente – bien qu'elle se soit bien éloigné de lui ces derniers temps elle était la seule à comprendre sa passion et cette absence était quelque peu douloureuse – Dave – une sorte de type insupportable qu'il supportait quand même – et... Nepeta.

Enfin, Nepeta, pendant les années collège et lycée. Nepeta était loin, maintenant. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Nepeta était revenue à la charge, plus dangereuse que jamais.

Il soupira. Il l'avait aimé si fort. Il l'avait connu jolie et souriante. Elle portait des vêtements trop grands d'un beau vert olive et restait toujours avec cette grosse brute d'Equius. Ce qui était visiblement toujours le cas. Il l'avait connu de bonne humeur, toujours gentille, avec une intelligence un peu spéciale mais bien présente – il s'était d'ailleurs longuement demandé si la jeune fille n'était pas autiste, puisqu'ayant un contact relativement difficile avec les gens et souffrant (du moins, au collège et au lycée, peut-être que ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui) de quelques TOCs.

Il était tombé amoureux d'elle sans comprendre pourquoi, comment, alors qu'il avait déjà des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de plus… Comme lui ? Il était tombé amoureux et ça a été sa plus grande erreur. Cet amour était destiné à un sens unique, il le savait bien. Il s'était résigné à la regarder de loin, sans jamais rien dire. Sans jamais intervenir.

Les choses ont changés en fin de troisième. C'était un jour où Equius n'était pas là – renvoyé de l'établissement pour avoir frappé un camarade. Il n'en connaissait pas tous les détails – et où Nepeta se retrouvait seule.

Son cœur avait manqué un battement et il avait quitté Feferi pour aller la rejoindre.

Elle avait été hésitante, mais l'avait laissé faire, même s'il restait une distance de sécurité entre eux elle était comme un chat sauvage qu'il faudrait apprivoiser.

A la fin de la journée, il lui avouait qu'il l'aimait. Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, avec la certitude qu'elle dirait non, elle n'accepterait pas de sortir avec lui. Sa réponse resterait à jamais graver dans sa mémoire, tellement elle était étrange, douloureuse et était à la fois un nouvel espoir dans son cœur d'adolescent.

« Le temps nous apprend à souffrir. Alors, oui, je suppose que oui, je veux bien. »

Il n'avait pas su quoi faire, sur le coup. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras, mais il n'était pas complètement crétin – il savait bien qu'elle le repousserait sans doute alors il n'a rien fait. Et elle, elle a sourit. Un beau sourire, doux, un peu mélancolique, presqu'heureux et son regard s'est perdu un peu plus loin, dans le vide. Finalement, elle s'est reculée et son sourire s'est effacé. Elle lui avait fait un signe de la main avant de partir en courant vers Equius qui l'attendait, en retrait. Elle riait et souriait et avait l'air si heureuse avec lui qu'Eridan eu longtemps peur qu'elle l'aime il avait eu tort. Il était comme un grand frère à ses yeux une relation qu'on ne définit pas vraiment. Elle aurait été – et c'était toujours le cas, visiblement – prête à tout pour lui, du plus horrible au plus beau. C'était réciproque, tout naturellement. Quelque part, c'était assez beau de voir qu'ils pouvaient tout faire pour l'autre, sans que cela ne vire à l'amour pur et simple.

Eridan aurait aimé entretenir une relation comme celle-ci.

A son grand étonnement, Nepeta avait réussit son examen de fin d'année sans difficulté. Mention très bien. Il ne s'y attendait pas, à vrai dire la jeune fille n'était pas connue pour avoir d'excellentes notes en dehors de la musique et de l'art plastique. Il était resté beaucoup avec elle, l'empêchant par la même occasion de réviser, alors comment avait-elle réussit ? Mystère. Ce n'était bien sûr pas volontaire. Il voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Ils se sont retrouvés séparés au lycée. Là où il tentait le scientifique, elle s'orientait en littérature. Equius, quand à lui, se retrouvait dans un établissement privé, laissant sa meilleure amie et sa presque petite sœur aux mains d'un monde cruel. Oh, ils se voyaient toujours dès qu'il pouvait, il l'attendait à la sortie de l'établissement. Eridan tentait de rester proche, mais son emploi du temps, qui différait beaucoup du sien, ne l'aidait guère.

Il était dix huit heures trente, cette fois-là. Décembre. Il neigeait fort et il était en train de prier pour que, malgré le temps, son bus puisse passer – ce qui n'était pas bien partit, puisqu'il était déjà en retard d'une bonne demi-heure. Il soupira, lassé d'attendre.

Nepeta était arrivée, chaudement vêtue. Ses bottes étaient trop grandes et elle menaçait de les perdre à tout instant. Il l'avait regardé sans comprendre quand la jeune fille se mit à lui tirer la manche. Elle lui dit rapidement que les bus ne passeraient pas à cause de la neige et qu'elle l'emmenait chez elle avant qu'il ne meure de froid. Là-bas, il pourrait prévenir ses parents.

Etrangement, ses parents ne faisaient pas partit de son entourage. C'était sans regret qu'il s'était en aller, sans un regard pour sa mère ni pour son père. Il ne s'est jamais sentit proche d'eux, alors à quoi bon ?

A son grand étonnement, du haut de ses quinze ans – elle en aurait seize en août – Nepeta vivait seule. Pas une trace d'adulte. D'ailleurs, son petit appartement était plus sobre qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait imaginé des décorations fantaisistes, des milliers de couleurs… Il avait eu tort, une fois de plus.

Il y avait bien un ou deux bibelots qui traînaient sur les meubles, mais rien d'extravagant. Sa petite-amie – bien qu'il fut hésitant à la nommer ainsi. Ils ne se parlaient quasiment jamais et ne se voyaient qu'à de rares occasions – lui pointa le téléphone du doigt tandis qu'elle se rendait dans la cuisine. Elle en ressortit rapidement avec un sac de croquettes – il était été plus que suspect qu'elle n'ait pas de chat. Eridan composa la numéro de chez lui en la regardant faire.

Il était gris aux yeux rougeâtres, quelque peu effrayant. Nepeta lui caressa la tête en souriant avant d'aller ranger ledit paquet. Le jeune homme raccrocha. Bien. On savait où il était.

« Tu peux prendre mon lit pour cette nuit, si tu veux. Je peux dormir sur le canapé. »

Il la regarda un instant, étonné.

« Euh, non, c'est bon, je peux aller sur le canapé, tu sais.

-D'accord. »

La situation était gênante.

Ils ne se sont plus vraiment parlé de la soirée et la nuit fut courte pour Eridan qui s'était couché tard et que le bruit d'une douche avait réveillé aux aurores. Elle se levait donc si tôt ? Encore une chose qui l'étonna. Il s'attendait à être debout bien avant elle. Il pensait. Il pensait beaucoup à son sujet mais ne savait rien de rien. Elle est arrivée, habillée d'une veste olive – comme d'habitude, en somme – les cheveux plaqués sur son visage pâle. Elle avait de grandes cernes et il osa poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il était arrivé :

« Où sont tes parents ?

-Oh… Loin. J'ai une dérogation, donc je vis toute seule. »

Il déglutit.

« Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute. »

Elle lui sourit.

Il se savait déjà amoureux. Mais devant ce sourire, il se rendit compte qu'une chose.

Il était fichu. Et il allait en souffrir.

Après cela, elle s'est rapprochée de lui. Il en était heureux, si heureux.

Elle l'avait même présenté à Equius. Un grand honneur, selon lui. Il s'est vite rendu compte qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre ce type à dos, ce serait bien dangereux.

En troisième année de lycée, quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il ne le remarquait que maintenant.

Les regards qu'elle lançait sans cesse à cet autre. Il n'avait jamais fait attention, mais en y repensant, elle le regardait souvent.

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit « je t'aime ».

Cet autre-là était dans sa classe. Il était partit sur du littéraire. Hasard ?

Elle gribouillait des cœurs sur ses cours. Elle le faisait depuis longtemps. Et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle en aimait un autre et c'était visiblement toujours le cas. Nepeta n'a pas tant changé, contrairement à lui.

Mais Eridan doit admettre une chose elle avait bien raison. Le temps nous apprend à souffrir. Il lui avait dit, un matin – et il pleuvait fort fort fort. Nepeta détestait la pluie.

« J'te quitte. »

Aussi simple que cela. Elle avait pleuré. Elle avait hurlé. Elle n'avait pas comprit.

Quelques jours plus tard – non. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler d'un tel souvenir. Le sentiment de culpabilité, comme un poison dans ses veines.

Equius l'avait tabassé.

Trois côtes brisés, un œil noir, un nez cassé et des lunettes à racheter. Et encore, on l'avait arrêté. On l'avait arrêté, un coup de téléphone, une sonnerie douce – peut-être était-ce Nepeta à l'autre bout du fil.

Le jeune homme se redressa. Se souvenir avait quelque chose de douloureux. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Revoir cette fille n'était pas une bonne chose. Pour elle, il avait abandonné son idée de grand lycée et le désespoir quand il avait comprit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas lui fit rater son examen d'entrer dans une université réputée. Il était maintenant serveur dans un bar miteux quatre soirs par semaine et devait vivre en colocation avec un crétin. Il ne regarderait plus jamais les petites annonces, jamais.

Quand on parle d'un crétin, on en voit la queue. Ce connard était en train de taper sur ton clavier comme un dégénéré, fixant l'écran, visiblement concentré. Il entendait ses doigts sur les touches d'ici. Il avala un verre de lait rapidement avant d'aller voir ce que Sollux était encore en train de trafiquer.

_« TC : NePeTa ? PaS vRaImEnT, sOlBrO. jE cOnNaIs SuRtOuT eQuIuS, sOn MoIrAl. :o)_

_TA : putaiin, tu contiinu2 d'utiilii2er de2 mot2 deux ta 2aloperiie, là ?_

_TC : Je Te FeRaIs LiRe Un JoUr. Tu VeUx SaVoIr QuOi ? Je VaIs VoIr Si Je PeUx M'aRrAnGeR aVeC lUi :o)_

_TA : je croii2 que ça iira. Equiiu2 faiit un peu peur dan2 2on genre, je prefere re2ter loiin deux luii. maii2 2i tu 2aii2 quoii que ce 2oiit, dii2-moii._

_TC : Je PeUx Te DeMaNdEr PoUrQuOi, Ou ?_

_TA : j'aii quelque2 tendance2 romantiique, tu 2avaii2 pa2 ?_

_TC : HoNk. _

_TA : ta2 tout compriit. bon, je te laii22e, l'autre cretiin arriive, 2an2 doute pour memmerder._

_TC : Tu SaIs, Tu PoUrRaIs VeNiR a La MaIsOn._

_TA : et 2upporter kk 24/24 ? te2 ciingle. plutot crever, ouii. bref, je te laii22e._

_TC : SoLbRo ?_

_TA : Ouaii2 ?_

_TC : Je T'aImE._

_TA : 2ale drogué…_

_TA : 3. »_

Le jeune homme éteignit son ordinateur, à regret. Il avait des affaires urgentes à régler.

« Je bosse, ce soir.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre.

-Rien. J'te préviens juste.

-Va donc dans ton bar, Ampora. Et ne sert pas les jeunes filles en béquilles pour cause d'entorse. »

Eridan soupira à ces mots. Il ne supportait déjà pas bien cet énergumène, mais s'il devait commencer à l'emmerder à cause de Nepeta, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge.

De toute façon, avec la chance qu'il avait, elle arriverait ce soir avec une bande d'amis tous plus crétins les uns que les autres, elle boirait à n'en plus pouvoir et serait raccompagnée par Equius qui serait là pour la surveiller, cette fois.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas là, d'ailleurs ? Il n'aurait jamais laissé Nepeta boire toute seule, en temps normal.

« Rah, putain…

-Tu te poses des questions sur ton ex ? C'est. Trop. Mignon.

-Ta gueule. Au moins, je suis pas un gay masochiste.

-Eridan, tu ne comprendras jamais le plaisir de te faire mordre.

-Putain, arrête de parler de ça, j'ai des images de toi et l'autre drogué en tête.

-L'autre drogué t'emmerde. »

~o~O~o~

Dave n'a jamais aimé montrer ses émotions.

Parce qu'un type cool n'étale pas ses sentiments à tout va. Dave était un type cool qui n'étalait rien de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Aussi, il y a deux ans, quand son frère aîné a été enterré et que son meilleur ami s'est retrouvé en fauteuil roulant, ayant la colonne vertébrale fracturée, il n'a pas versé une larme. Dave était un type cool et pour le prouver, quand son frère s'est retrouvé à six pieds sous terre, il portait un costume rouge pétant. Il n'avait pas hésité à couper le prêtre qui parlait de Dirk comme s'il le connaissait depuis des années pour prendre la parole. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Parfois, quelques mots sont bien plus éloquents qu'un long discourt.

« Mon frère était un type cool. »

C'était tout. Sa voix ne voulait rien dire, seul le geste qui suivit avait quelque chose de symbolique.

Il retira ses lunettes, celles que son frère lui avait donné avant de les jeter dans ce trou qu'on allait bientôt fermer, définitivement ensuite, ses yeux couleur sang se sont tournés vers le ciel. Il a rajouté, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouais. C'était vraiment un type cool. »

Il avait fouillé un instant dans sa veste pour sortir une autre paire de lunettes, plus rondes. Ses yeux disparurent de nouveau et il quitta le cimetière, les mains dans les poches. Terezi, qui l'avait accompagné, le regardait faire en souriant. Le jeune homme s'était rendu jusqu'à l'hôpital pour aller voir John.

Son frère et lui était à l'avant d'une voiture tandis qu'il était à l'arrière – il avait accepté de céder son siège préféré pour faire plaisir à John qui fêtait son anniversaire. Dirk les emmenait dans un bar non-loin de là. Ils avaient prévu de se bourrer en bande.

Un accident est si vite arrivé.

Son frère était mort sur le coup. John, quand à lui, ne pouvait plus se servir de ses jambes. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'il a rencontré Tavros. Un type sympa qui marchait grâce à des prothèses métalliques.

Après cette histoire, il avait proposé – forcé plutôt – son meilleur ami à venir vivre avec lui. Il s'était donc retrouvé à cinq dans un petit espace. Lui, John, mais également Terezi – sa petite amie, soit dit au passage – Gamzee et Karkat. Il se disputait souvent avec l'autre clown, à vrai dire. Quand à Karkat, il n'y avait que ledit clown pour le supporter. Et Jade, bien sûr.

Comment Jade faisait-elle ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Elle lui avait déjà parlé de cette difficulté qu'elle avait à communiquer avec ce type, à l'approcher alors que des sentiments qu'elle ne comprenait pas faisaient surface.

Encore un truc de gonzesse, bien sûr.

Il avait fallut attendre une soirée bien arrosée – bien qu'ils n'aient pas bu, pour des raisons diverses – pour qu'elle le lui dise. Ses yeux se posaient de temps en temps sur eux, pour surveiller. Finalement, Nepeta était partit – elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser, Equius risquait de s'inquiéter – mais sa voix était étrange. John avait également préféré partir relativement tôt. Aussi, se fut Terezi qui lui expliqua la fin de la soirée.

Rien de passionnant.

Encore des histoires d'amour ridicules.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait rendez-vous avec Sollux, un pote éloigné. Ce dernier avait besoin de renseignement, en échange de quoi, il partagerait quelques-uns de ses secrets d'informaticien. Il était prouvé que le jeune homme régnait sur tous les réseaux.

Il était prouvé qu'il connaissait tous les codes.

Absolument tous.

Le froid était mordant. Depuis quelques jours, le temps se dégradait. Le blond passa outre et se rendit au lieu du rendez-vous. Il savait que Sollux serait en retard. Sollux était toujours en retard et ne donne jamais d'explication. Il ne s'excusait pas, non plus. A quoi bon ? Tant qu'il arrivait.

Dave s'assit sur un banc et observa quelques instants des mères qui surveillaient des enfants. Il fronça les sourcils pendant une seconde. Pas que l'idée d'avoir des enfants le répugne, tout au contraire – mais Terezi n'en voulait pas. Alors ils n'en auraient pas. Il se contenterait d'espérer qu'elle finisse pas changer d'avis, bien qu'il en doutait. Terezi ne changeait pas d'avis comme de chemise.

Il attendit un moment. Une heure, peut-être, quand Sollux daigna arriver. Il se posa à côté du jeune homme et resta silencieux un moment.

« Je me suis découvert des côtés romantiques, finit-il par dire, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tu connais bien Nepeta ?

-Un peu. Ouais. On va dire. Pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai dis. Je me suis découvert des côtés romantiques. Puis, je veux savoir ce qu'elle a glandé au lycée, surtout.

-Euh. Je vais demander à Aradia qui pourra demander à Equius, je suppose. Ou encore à Terezi, elles sont potes. Mais on peut s'arranger. Mec.

-Quoi ?

-J'espère que t'as de quoi payer. »

Le brun esquissa un sourire avant de sortir un papier plié en quatre de sa poche et de le tendre à l'autre qui lui arracha presque des mains pour le regarder rapidement.

« Ca me semble correct.

-Ca l'est.

-On le fer, mec. On me fer arrivé.

-Carrément. »

~o~O~o~

« Nepeta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment t'es-tu tordue la cheville ? »

La jeune fille regarda un instant son meilleur ami avant de sourire.

« Oh, hier, en quittant le bar – tu peux demander, je n'avais pas vu – sur la route, j'ai trébuché et je me suis blessé. Alors j'ai appelé Sollux, tu vois ?

-Sur la boite aux lettres, il était également marqué « Ampora ». Cet Ampora-là ? »

Nepeta soupira. Décidément.

« Oui. Je n'étais pas au courant. Du coup, dès qu'on s'est vu, on s'est disputé. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

-Nepeta.

-Quoi ?

-S'il venait à te refaire du mal, dis-le-moi. Briser quelques os, ce n'est –

-Oh, Equius. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est gentil. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Sans lui, elle ne serait plus rien.


	3. Joyeux anniversaire, enfoiré de première

Feferi soupira en effaçant un énième message d'Eridan. La jeune fille l'appréciait, réellement il était comme un petit frère à ses yeux. Mais un petit frère envahissant qu'elle devait protéger du monde, de lui-même. Un rôle dont elle se serait bien passée, tant il était dur à gérer.

Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas pouvaient la traiter de monstre, mais il suffisait d'avoir fréquenté Eridan ne serait-ce qu'un mois ou deux pour se rendre compte de sa fatigue face à lui. La jeune fille s'approcha de son aquarium et fit un grand sourire en donnant à manger à ses poissons. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait réellement, c'est les discussions passionnées qu'ils avaient sur la vie sous-marine. Elle ne pensait pas trouver quelqu'un qui aimait autant cela qu'elle. Elle soupira de nouveau et dirigea vers la cuisine de son grand appartement. Sa mère était propriétaire de l'immeuble et la laissait vivre ici en échange d'un petit loyer que la jeune fille n'avait aucun mal à payer. Il fallait l'avouer elle n'avait pas eu une vie très difficile, si l'on oubliait son père, décédé alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de dix ans.

Ayant avalé un grand verre de lait – elle ne mangeait guère le matin – elle alla allumer son ordinateur qui se trouvait dans sa chambre richement décorée. Elle double cliqua sur la petite icône en haut à gauche. Trollian. Un petit logiciel de discussion créé par Sollux. Il était le seul à pouvoir accorder à un compte à qui que ce soit, aussi, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine à pouvoir s'en servir. II était également à l'origine d'une variante – Pesterchum – qui était, cette fois-ci, en libre service. Les deux logiciels étaient étroitement liés, aussi, quelqu'un qui utilisait Pester pouvait parfaitement parler à quelqu'un qui se servait de Trollian toutefois, là où Pester avait une liste de tous ses utilisateurs, il fallait le nom complet pour rajouter un des dix – ou peut-être onze, la jeune fille n'avait jamais pris le temps de compter – privilégiés de Trollian.

Autant dire que le travail de Sollux était très impressionnant. Quand on parle du loup ! Feferi cliqua sur son pseudo pour commencer à lui parler.

_cuttlefishCuller [CC] a commencé à troller twinArmageddons [TA]_

_CC : SALUT ! :D_

_TA : 2alut fef_

_TA : tu va2 biien ?_

_CC : PARFAIT—EM—ENT ! Je suis d'excellente ) (umeur ! :D Quoique ce soir, je vais voir Eridan, c'est son anniversaire, tu sais….._

_TA : ah, merdeux, cest vraii_

_TA : bonne chance, tu va2 en avoiir be2oiin_

_TA : je re2te pa2 longtemp2, par contre, va voiir ta lii2te deux contact2_

_TA : on a une petiite nouvelle._

_TA : luii faiit pa2 peur._

_twinArmageddons [TA] a cessé de troller cuttlefishCuller [CC]_

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, un nouveau contact s'était ajouté à sa liste. Elle hésita un instant puis, après avoir étudié quelques instants son pseudo, alla lui parler.

_cuttlefishCuller [CC] a commencé à troller arsenicCatnip [AC]_

_CC : BONJOUR ! :D Puis-je savoir qui TU –ES ?_

_AC : :33 oh ! bonjour_

_AC : :33 nepeta. c'est sollux qui m'a pass33 ce logiciel… je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec :33 et toi ?_

_CC : Oh, je vois. Feferi, -ENC) (ANT—E-E! :D _

Elles parlèrent ainsi un long moment, au grand plaisir de Feferi. Cette fille était on ne peut plus adorable et avait son âge – ce qui était d'ailleurs assez étonnant. A première vue, elle ne lui donnait pas plus de seize ans.

_CC : Ce soir, je vais tenir compagnie à un ami._

_CC : IL TRAVAILL—E DANS UN BAR ! D_

_CC : Mais je ne veux pas y aller toute seule. Tu m'accompagnerais ?_

_AC : :33 hm, demain on est lundi… attend un instant, je regarde si j'ai un rendez-vous le matin, histoire de pouvoir décuver !_

_CC : D'ACCORD D_

_CC : Alors ?_

_AC : :33 je peux :33 !_

_CC : Dis, c'est indiscret de te demander dans quoi tu travailles ? _

_AC : :33 oh, non_

_AC : :33 je suis conseillère matrimoniale. :33_

_CC : Oh ? Amusant ! J—E T—E R—ECOMMAND-ERAIS A SOLLUX ! D_

_AC : :33 à sollux ? pourquoi ? :/_

_CC : Hum, il gère aussi bien son couple qu'un poisson ! _

_CC : Je l'adore, vraiment. Mais parfois, je me demande comment Gamzee fait pour le supporter ! _

_AC : :33 gamzee ?_

_AC : :33 makara ?_

_CC : Tu le connais ? 8)_

_AC : :33 pas moi, mais mon meilleur ami, si. je savais pas qu'ils étaient en couple ! _

_CC : Tu sais, maintenant !_

_CC : Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Tu me donnes ton adresse ? Je viens te chercher à 19 heures ce soir! 8)_

~o~O~o~

Eridan soupira. Il sentait la mauvaise soirée d'ici. Il servit un verre de vodka à un client quelconque et attendant l'arrivée de Feferi. Il avait réussi, après un long moment, à la convaincre de venir lui tenir compagnie une soirée par semaine. Elle n'était pas venue à chaque fois, certainement pas mais cette fois-ci était spéciale.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'abandonner ce jour-là. Il y attachait une grande importance, même s'il ne le fêtait plus depuis plusieurs années, déjà. Voir Feferi qui l'évitait – elle essayait de lui cacher, mais il n'était pas dupe – arriver ici était un acte symbolique.

Il avait raison. Une petite minute plus tard, il voyait la jeune fille entrer. Toujours aussi jolie – non, pas qu'il soit amoureux d'elle. Il s'agissait là d'une vérité – ce qui l'étonna plus – il en eu des frissons dans le dos – c'est la présence d'une autre personne.

Nepeta. Qui, en le voyant, eu ce même frisson. Eridan ne lui avait jamais parlé de Nepeta. Leur relation avait été passée sous silence radio et au lycée, ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement affichés.

« Ca va, Nep ?

-O-Oui. Excuse-moi. J'ai eu un petit malaise, mais ça va. »

Elle n'avait pas de béquilles, mais il vit les difficultés qu'elle avait à marcher sans boiter. Tsh. Quelle idiote. Sa cheville, de ce qu'il pouvait voir – elle portait une robe, jolie, d'une charmante couleur vert olive, qui s'accordait magnifiquement bien avec ses yeux, de la même couleur – n'était même pas bandée. Elle osait même porter des talons, relativement haut – il reconnu une des paires de Feferi. Etait-ce elle qui l'avait habillée ? Elle n'avait donc rien remarqué ?

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent en face de lui et tandis que sa meilleure amie lui parlait, parlait, Nepeta ne décrochait pas un mot, se contentant de regarder plus loin, dans le vide.

« Enfin ! Joyeux anniversaire, encore. Attends, je t'avais pris quelque chose….. Dans mon sac, un instant. »

Feferi fouilla quelques instants dans son sac et en sortit une petite peluche Nemo. Eridan la prit en souriant, touché de l'attention. Il ne lui montra cependant pas et se contenta de le dire :

« Tu aurais pu prendre quelque chose de plus gros, avec l'argent que t'as…..

-Jamais content ! »

Malgré tout, elle se mit à sourire. La jeune fille regarda un long moment Nepeta qui ne pipait mot.

« Nepeta, tu vas bien ? Oh, mais je suis bête ! J'ai oublié les présentations, héhé. Nepeta, Eridan. Eridan, Nepeta, une amie à Sollux.

-Je sais. On s'est _croisé_ à l'appart. Donc pas besoin.

-Oh, je vois….. »

Feferi déglutit alors que ses yeux passaient de Nepeta à Eridan et d'Eridan à Nepeta. Elle sentait une sorte de tension dans l'air – non, pire. Des éclairs. Elle soupira un long moment en se disant qu'elle avait sans doute fait une bêtise et songea qu'il faudrait qu'elle demande des explications à Sollux – apparemment, il en savait plus qu'elle.

« B-Bon ….. Allez, fêtons ça ! Un petit verre pour l'occasion ! Nepeta, tu veux quelque chose ? Notre petit barman va bien nous faire un prix.

-Sûrement pas. Je me suis déjà fait taper sur les doigts à cause de ça.

-Bon, bon, d'accord. Alors ? »

Sa nouvelle amie la fixa un long moment, comme si elle n'avait pas comprit avant de secouer la tête et de sourire, quelque chose d'innocent et un peu factice qui fit grogner Eridan. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire. A vrai dire, il n'aimait rien de ce qu'il pouvait trouver chez Nepeta.

« Hum, oui, je veux bien, héhé. »

Sur ces mots, elle commanda un verre, sans oser regarder le jeune homme.

~o~O~o~

Kanaya soupira. Le pire, dans cette histoire, c'était sans doute le fait qu'elle ne soit pas plus étonnée que cela. Encore une fois, Vriska l'avait laissé attendre et espérer pour rien. Encore une fois. Dix, vingt peut-être, la jeune femme avait depuis longtemps arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où elle avait été déçue.

Elle fouilla un instant dans son sac et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Quelques instants pour tard, le bâtonnet de nicotine reposait entre ses lèvres peintes en noir. Son regard, d'un beau vert de jade, se promena longuement autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait devant un bar, à minuit quarante cinq, sans savoir que faire.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Pas seule, une nouvelle fois. Mais Kanaya n'était pas ses filles qui se contentaient d'une nuit avant d'oublier. Elle grimaça en songeant que Vriska était ce genre de personne qui la rebutait tant. Kanaya aimait les romans d'amour. Les contes de fées. Les récits épiques et fantastiques où de braves chevaliers partent en croisade au nom de leur bien-aimée.

Kanaya avait toujours rêvé de trouver son prince charmant.

Mais ses espoirs furent brisés à ses vingt ans, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait les _femmes_. Qu'elle aimait ces courbes presqu'identiques aux siennes. Nouvelle qui ne plut pas tant que cela à son père. A vrai dire, elle trouvait ça stupide de devoir annoncer son homosexualité à ses parents. C'est comme d'aller leur dire : « désolée papa, mais je suis hétéro ! »

Ridicule.

Il n'empêche que ledit père n'a pas hésité un instant à la jeter dehors. C'est Vriska qui, finalement, l'avait accueillie chez elle, lui a trouvé un travail et l'a aidée à prendre son envole. Etonnant de sa part. Kanaya avait vite comprit qu'elle était une mauvaise personne. Mais cette évidence n'avait rien changé.

Kanaya était tombée amoureuse.

Et ce qu'elle pensait être son sauveur lui faisait payer à chaque instant.

Elle soupira de nouveau en écrasant sa cigarette contre un mur. La seule note positive était son père, qui avait reprit contact avec elle récemment. Il avait fallut cinq à six ans pour qu'il se décide à le faire. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas et l'idée de revoir cet homme qui avait été tout pour elle – ses parents avaient divorcés et c'était lui qui, à la surprise général, avait obtenu la garde – lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'avait sans doute pas changé d'avis en ce qui concernait sa sexualité et elle se voyait très mal lui parlant de ses problèmes de cœur, mais ce n'était pas très important.

Non. Loin de là. La jeune fille se mit en marche, ses talons hauts claquaient sur le sol. Encore une nuit à être seule. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas habituée, loin de là.

Loin de là.

Mais cette solitude commençait à être douloureuse.

Kanaya marcha un long moment dans les rues, les ruelles. Elle pensait, songeait, réfléchissait à en avoir la tête pleine de trop-plein. Ses pensées comme une autoroute et les idées, ses sentiments également, s'écrasaient les uns les autres, se disloquaient, se fracassaient contre les parois douloureuses de son crâne, de son cœur peut-être.

Kanaya marcha un long moment, quand elle croisa Aradia – qu'est-ce qu'Aradia fichait dans les rues à presqu'une heure du matin ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre – qui était accompagnée d'une autre jeune fille aux beaux cheveux blonds et couts – elle voyait d'ici les mèches qui venaient chatouiller son cou mal couvert.

Une fille aux yeux mélancoliques.

Kanaya resta interdite en voyant les deux amies – vraisemblablement, si elle prenait en compte les bribes de conversation qui étaient parvenues jusqu'à ses oreilles ou les petits rires étouffés – passer sans même la remarquer. Peut-être à cause de l'obscurité du lieu peu fréquenté dans lequel elles se trouvaient.

Kanaya ne bougeait plus. Comme morte. Seuls les battements vifs de son cœur trahissaient cette certitude. Trahissaient le fait que, malgré une envie plus que jamais présente, elle était en vie. En vie et incapable de bouger, ce sourire gravé au fer sur sa peau, en elle.

Kanaya ne bougeait plus, frappée par une évidence. A en oublier Vriska. A en oublier la douleur tandis qu'elle lui avait encore posé un lapin. A en oublier que son père, malgré sa gentillesse et l'amour qu'il lui portait, n'arriverait jamais à l'accepter telle qu'elle était. A en oublier son existence tout entière et les tourments qui secouaient son âme fatiguée.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, et comme le coup de foudre dont on parle dans les livres, Kanaya se rendit compte qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle l'aimait à en mourir, à s'en damner pour ne serait-ce que la frôler, l'entendre parler, la voir sourire. Qu'elle l'aimait à en vendre son être au diable pour une nuit en sa compagnie.

Une fille dont elle ignorait jusqu'au prénom.

~o~O~o~

Sollux aimait passer ses soirées à ne rien faire ou à coder sur son ordinateur.

Sollux passait ses soirées à ne rien faire ou à coder sur son ordinateur. Les exceptions étaient rares. Ce soir-là était une exception.

Puisqu'Eridan n'était pas là pour une bonne partie de la soirée, Gamzee en avait profité pour s'inviter chez mon petit-ami. Le jeune homme était donc allongé sur son lit, son cher et tendre occupé entre ses jambes. Lui-même bien trop occupé à serrer les draps – jaune et noir, ses couleurs préférées – et à mordre la lèvre inférieure, retenant ses gémissements. La tension était palpable, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand bruit résonne dans l'appartement. Sollux grogna en voyant Gamzee qui se redressait pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait.

« Ton coloc. Par terre. Qui fait des choses avec – oh, bah Nepeta. »

Sollux passait en général ses soirées à ne rien faire ou à coder sur son ordinateur. Les exceptions étaient rares.

Ce soir-là était une exception. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Surtout pour le pire, en fait.

~o~O~o~

Alors que Nepeta dormait comme un loir dans la chambre de Sollux, ce dernier, habillé d'un vulgaire caleçon et du tee-shirt de Gamzee, se trouvait dans la cuisine, en face d'Eridan qui avalait un café salé, petite recette de famille pour faire passer les effets de l'alcool.

« Putain, mais c'est dégueulasse ! »

Résultat garantit.

« Que tu te bourres la gueule, je m'en branle. Que tu te tapes quelqu'un, encore une fois, c'est pas mon problème, même si j'apprécie suffisamment cette gamine pour avoir envie de te coller un poing dans la gueule. Mais que tu fasses ça ici alors que tu sais que quand tu bosses, je ramène des gens à la maison –

-Des gens ? ricana Gamzee qui se trouvait à ses côtés, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon à pois.

-Certes, je ne ramène que Gamzee, mais la question n'est pas là, bon sang ! »

Le jeune homme se fit longuement disputer par son colocataire frustré qui termina sa longue tirade – Gamzee nota d'ailleurs qu'il ressemblait fortement à Karkat dans ce genre de moment – par l'annonce qui suit :

« Bon, du coup, je prends ta chambre puisque ta charmante amie est dans la mienne. Tu dors par terre, sur le canapé, dans un hôtel, je sais pas et je m'en branle, tu te démerdes. »

Sur ces mots, Sollux traina son petit-ami dans la chambre d'Eridan, laissant ce dernier seul dans la cuisine avec du café salé au goût ignoble. Il finit par soupirer et abandonna la tasse sur la table en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son crétin de colocataire. Il allait bien pouvoir s'allonger quelque part – l'idée de se poser sur le canapé du salon le rebutait depuis que Sollux avait évoqué des ressorts qui sortaient parfois – sur le sol.

Son regard se balada dans la pièce puis se posa sur le corps endormit de Nepeta. Elle était allongée sur le côté et serrait fort le polochon, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Eridan soupira, les joues légèrement rougies avant de tirer la border correctement. Un mauvais film d'amour, assurément. La vie n'était qu'un mauvais film d'amour et Eridan avait beaucoup de mal à croire que ce scénario qu'il pourrait aisément qualifier de merdique puisse être sa foutue réalité, il y avait forcément eu une erreur sur le casting.

Et son cœur battait vite, comme le cœur d'un enfant la veille de noël. Il resta un long moment à fixer Nepeta puis il tâtonna le sol à la recherche d'un espace qui n'aurait été encombré par les fils des nombreux appareils électroniques de Sollux – quel enfoiré, ce type, mais quel enfoiré doublé d'un chieur ! Puis, perdant espoir, il se décida à se laisser tomber aux côtés de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas le courage de se prendre la tête ce soir et il trouverait bien une excuse le lendemain.

Il serra, aussi, si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches, un porte clé en forme de chat, qui se trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon quelques secondes auparavant. Celui qui pendait du téléphone de Nepeta – celui qu'on lui avait offert pour noël, son anniversaire, ou une autre fête quelconque qu'elle oubliait étrangement vite. Nepeta n'était pourtant pas le genre de fille à oublier qui lui offrait quoi.

Il serra cette camelote, ce rien du tout au creux de sa main, comme si toute sa vie en dépendant, tandis que ses paupières se fermaient, lentement.

Ouais. Il inventerait une sale excuse à toute cette putain d'histoire demain.


	4. Regarde des deux côtés avant d'traverser

Quand Nepeta se réveilla, ce matin-là, la première chose qu'elle sentit fut la douleur à sa cheville. Equius l'avait pourtant bien bandée, mais une fois son ami partit, son premier reflexe avait été d'arracher ledit bandage. Elle avait eu comme une envie de se faire mal pour ne plus penser à ce qui tourmentait son esprit déjà fatigué. Elle ne voulait plus penser à Karkat ou au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Jade et qui la hantait encore ou ses retrouvailles mouvementées avec Eridan.

Quand Nepeta se réveilla, ce matin-là, la seconde chose qu'elle sentit fut un corps pressé tout contre elle et elle retint un hurlement en reconnaissant son ex-petit ami. Elle remarqua bien vite qu'ils portaient tous les deux des vêtements. La jeune fille s'empêcha de soupirer de soulagement alors que sa mémoire lui revenait par bribes. Rien à faire. Elle se souvenait à peine être entrée dans un bar en compagnie de Feferi, qui était réellement gentille. Elle se souvenait l'avoir vu parler avec le barman qui n'était d'autre qu'Eridan. Elle se souvenait avoir entendu quelque chose au sujet d'un anniversaire. Celui du jeune homme, sans nul doute. Elle devait avoir bu et il l'avait sans doute encore ramené chez lui – à croire qu'il n'était pas fichu d'appeler un taxi.

Quand Nepeta se réveilla, ce matin-là, la troisième chose qu'elle sentit fut sa paume contre son front – bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas appeler un taxi, il ne connaissait pas son adresse ! Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote. La jeune fille tenta de se redresser mais son entreprise fut vouée à l'échec quand elle remarqua enfin le bras qui entourait sa taille. Elle soupira longuement en regardant le plafond blanc, tout pur. Comme si quelqu'un prenait le temps de le nettoyer chaque jour, quand on regardait pas. La jeune fille leva la main comme si elle tentait d'attraper ce beau blanc, comme du coton, comme un nuage.

C'était une activité comme une autre, en attendant qu'Eridan se réveille. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, laissant son bras glisser sur le lit. Les draps étaient noirs et jaunes et de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il y avait un certain nombre d'appareils électriques. Il lui semblait bien que cette chambre n'était pas celle d'Eridan – elle l'imaginait plus ….. Marine ? Elle connaissait bien sa passion de la vie aquatique. Peut-être était-ce celle de Sollux, elle y ressemblait plus.

Mais s'il s'agissait de la chambre de Sollux, où était le jeune homme ? Elle se souvenait avoir parlé quelques instants à Feferi des ses problèmes de couple – se serait-il disputé avec Gamzee ? Aurait-il été dormir chez lui ? Il n'empêche que cela ne lui donnait pas de raison d'être là, dans ce lit, dans cette chambre.

La jeune fille lâcha un troisième soupir. Elle ricana, nerveuse.

Finalement, le jeune homme à ses côtés fini par se réveiller et la fixa longuement. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il se contenta de laisser tomber sa tête visiblement lourde sur le coussin de Sollux, continuant de serrer Nepeta tout contre lui. Cette dernière, passablement agacée, fini par dire :

« Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant ?

-Nan….. T'es chaude…..

-Ca, c'est un argument ! dit-elle, sarcastique. Nepeta n'était pas le genre de personne a [à] être sarcastique. Sauf avec lui. Il la changeait du tout au tout et cela l'énervait encore plus.

-Pfu, t'es vraiment lourde, dès le matin. Tu pourrais pas être gentille, pour une fois ?

-Jamais avec toi, crétin. Maintenant, lâche-moi. Sollux est là ?

-Dans ma chambre… Mais si j'étais toi, j'irai pas voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es arrivé complètement bourrée, lâcha-t-il, ne précisant pas qu'il l'était également. Tu as dérangé Sollux et Gamzee en pleine action, d'ailleurs. Pour le manque de discrétion, pendant que tu roupillais dans le lit de ce connard, je m'en suis pris plein la gueule et ils ont été dans ma chambre finir leurs….. Activités. Merci, je vais devoir changer tous mes draps. »

Nepeta le regarda un instant, hésitant entre dégoût et rage. Encore une fois, il lui avait parlé comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire chien.

« Je vais prendre une douche.

-Effectivement, tu pues l'alcool.

-Tu vas te prendre mon poing dans la figure, Ampurra !

-J'attends ça ! Tu dois avoir une d- »

Eridan ne pu finir sa phrase.

Il venait de se prendre un coup. Violent.

Il ne retint que deux choses. Les yeux baignés de larmes de son ex petite-amie et le sang sur son visage.

~o~O~o~

Rose ne dormait pas beaucoup. Une à deux heures par nuit, seulement. Mais, de façon presque miraculeuse, ce manque de sommeil ne laissait jamais de trace sur sa peau pâle, presque lunaire. Elle avait bien trop de choses à faire, de nuit comme de jour. L'idée même de s'allonger dans un lit et d'attendre la rebutait et même en essayant sérieusement, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil.

Aussi, la jeune fille s'était habituée à la fatigue, presque constante. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être vive et de réfléchir intensément à diverses questions qui taraudaient son esprit qui avait soif de connaissances. Elle passait donc une grande partie de sa vie à s'instruire. C'est cet amour pour les livres qui la poussa à devenir bibliothécaire. Son travail lui plaisait énormément et pouvoir conseiller les amateurs était un réel délice à ses yeux.

Elle venait tout juste de passer une énième nuit blanche – dont une grande partie avait été consacrée à une de ses bonnes amies, Aradia, et à son histoire avec Equius que Rose ne connaissait que de nom – quand elle ouvrit la bibliothèque municipale. Un léger sourire, quelque peu énigmatique, ornait ses lèvres noires tandis qu'une silhouette se dessinait dans l'horizon. On venait de bonne heure. Elle ne reconnu pas la jeune fille qu'elle avait croisé l'autre soir. Cette personne n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de venir ici.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le nom Kanaya Maryam était inscrit sur ses registres.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle parlait passionnément de roman d'amour ou de séries fantastiques qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, son regard rosé croisait celui, comme deux gouttes d'encre, de Kanaya.

Trente minutes et dix secondes plus tard, son cœur battait plus fort et la jeune femme se rendit compte d'une chose. Une chose qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer.

Elle venait de tomber amoureuse. Comme un coup de foudre, un coup de cœur ; le nom choisit n'avait aucune importance. Et elle savait qu'elle allait en souffrir plus que nécessaire.

~o~O~o~

Karkat hurlait tout le temps. Il hurlait pour montrer sa rage et sa colère, mais également pour prouver son affection, son amour. Ses amis proches pouvaient en témoigner. Jade, également elle était sans doute, avec Gamzee et John, celle contre qui il criait le plus. Elle l'avait longtemps détesté à cause de ça. Longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne, en voyant le sourire des deux mentionnés plus tôt alors qu'il s'épuisait la voix contre eux, que Karkat les aimait.

Le même Karkat qui n'avait pas hésité à accepter John sous son toit – bien qu'il le partageait déjà avec trois autres personnes et qu'il ne payait pas la plus grosse part du loyer – quand un accident, qui aurait pu être mortel, le paralysa. Quand Dave n'était pas là, c'était lui et sa mauvaise humeur qui accompagnait le jeune homme – alors que Terezi aurait bien pu le faire – chez le médecin ou le kinésithérapeute. Toujours lui qui avait forcé Gamzee à aller parler à Sollux.

Toujours lui. Toujours. Il avait fallut un long moment à Jade pour s'en rendre compte, mais elle avait finalement comprit. Et, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle s'était attachée à lui. Pour finalement lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Mais la jeune fille avait beau être heureuse, comblée de joie que ses sentiments soient réciproques, les yeux de Nepeta, plus que de la mélancolie ou le désespoir, hantait son esprit. Elle fut coupée dans sa rêverie par la voix de Karkat. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le téléphone qu'il tenait, posé sur son oreille. Il hurla, puis repris son calme. Jade devina relativement vite qu'il devait s'agir de Gamzee, le seul capable de contenir un peu son petit-ami. Elle sourit un peu en songeant à cela.

« Ouais. Dépêche. J'ai besoin de toi, là. Mais tu sais, je t'ai dis, pour – okay, okay, tu étais chez Sollux, j'en ai rien à foutre, tu te dépêches, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Mais je m'en branle. Mais va te faire foutre avec tes miracles à la con. Ouais….. A tout à l'heure. Oh, putain, épargne-moi tes mots d'amour. Garde-les pour ton connard de copain. »

Sur ce, il raccrocha presque violemment avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Jade qui ricanait. Il se mit à rougir, presque malgré lui.

« Arrête de t'foutre de moi, toi !

-Mais, tu –

-Karkat ?

-Oh putain mais vous vous êtes fait passé le mot ou merde ? »

John, qui venait d'entrer – avec quelque difficulté, il fallait l'avouer – dans la pièce se mit à sourire, presque désolé.

« Je m'excuse, je m'excuse. Je voulais juste te prévenir que Dave et moi on va y aller.

-Rendez-vous ? marmonna Karkat, l'air passablement inquiet.

-Héhé, nan, t'inquiète.

-Je m'inquiète pas, connard. Abrège.

-C'est mignon, des mots doux. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas homosexuel, pourtant !

-Oh mais putain, arrête ton délire, Egbert !

-Ca va, ça va, je te charrie. Bref, on va marcher, parler de trucs virils et cools.

-Viril ? Cool ? Avec l'autre tapette et ses toutes petites lèvres pincées ? Bonne chance.

-Je sais que tu adores Dave, ironisa-t-il en souriant toujours. Bref, à tout à l'heure. »

Le jeune homme tenta de quitter la pièce, sans succès. La porte était un peu petite pour son fauteuil et, alors que Karkat se levait pour l'aider, Dave arriva de nulle-part, salua Jade d'un simple signe de tête et aida son meilleur ami.

« Merci, vieux. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ?

-Rien, je sais. Bouge-toi. »

Ils partirent donc tous deux, laissant une Jade hilare et un Karkat immobile.

~o~O~o~

Gamzee marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Il venait de passer une excellente matinée, son menton au creux de l'épaule de Sollux. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu saluer Nepeta avant de partir, mais la jeune fille était enfermée dans la salle-de-bain. Il l'aimait bien, cette petite. Il espérait qu'Eridan ne lui fasse plus de mal. De toute façon, son petit-ami avait l'air assez proche d'elle, dont si l'autre créature avait dans l'idée de la faire souffrir, il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir que déjà, Sollux lui aurait cassé la figure. Il s'imaginait parfaitement la scène et riait d'avance. Enfin, riait – tout est relatif.

Il avait, pour une fois, pensé à appeler Karkat pour le prévenir qu'il rentrait bientôt. Il inquiétait assez souvent son fils de pute de meilleur ami, à disparaitre et réapparaitre sans un mot. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la maternelle et ne s'étaient plus quitté depuis – au grand bonheur de certains, au damne d'autres.

Il était de notoriété mondiale que Karkat était le seul capable de calmer Gamzee pendant ses crises d'hystéries – crises dont on ne connaissait nullement l'origine.

Il était de notoriété mondiale que Gamzee était le seul capable de faire sourire Karkat sans raison particulière, le seul avec qui le jeune homme n'hurlait pas à tout bout de champ. Le seul avec qui il était capable de rester calme plus de dix minutes.

« Tehe, ricana-t-il, continuant d'avancer en sortant son téléphone. »

Son fond d'écran ? Une photo où Sollux, complètement bourré, tentait de faire un câlin à Karkat. C'était la nuit de noël, il y a deux ans. Ils étaient un peu plus d'une douzaine, ce soir-là. C'était également la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un autre de ses amis proches, Tavros. Le jeune homme était passé en coup de vent et il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis. Sa relation avec Sollux datait également de ce réveillon.

Gamzee soupira longuement en se disant qu'il ne devrait pas se prendre la tête de cette façon.

Il regardait son fond d'écran, un sourire doux scotché au visage, quand il traversa la route.

Trop occupé à fixer cette image, il n'avait pas vu que le feu était vert.

Englué dans son bonheur, il ne redressa pas la tête quand il entendit un klaxonne, au loin. Il lâcha à peine à « honk » amusé.

Il ne se rendit compte de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente du métal froid sur sa peau, puis le béton du sol. Il ne comprit rien, jusqu'à sentir le sang chaud qui formait une flaque autour de son corps inanimé.

Il serra le poing, une larme au coin de l'œil.

Son portable, qu'il tenta vainement d'attraper, venait de glisser dans les égouts alors que la pluie commençait à tomber.

Il ne savait pas que, plus loin, un jeune homme, qui s'était simplement posé sur son ordinateur, pleurait.

Pleurait à chaudes larmes. Pleurait à n'en plus pouvoir. Comme si, sans savoir, il avait comprit.

~o~O~o~

Emma était une plante verte. La plante dont Aradia s'occupait chaque jour, avec beaucoup de soin et de tendresse.

Emma était une plante verte. Une plante verte qui avait vu un nombre incalculable de choses. D'Aradia nue dans son appartement – une habitude, comme si les vieux meubles qui décoraient sa maison allaient être outré de cette nudité – au petit-ami de cette dernière. De ses rires, souvent nerveux, à ses sourires si sincères. Emma était une plante verte qui avait tout vu.

Emma qui voyait sa propriétaire pleurer. Pleurer à n'en plus pouvoir, alors que ses doigts tremblaient, serrant difficilement son téléphone. Elle poussa un cri et tomba au sol.

Elle était écroulée au sol quand on toqua à la porte. Elle n'eut pas le courage de se relever pour ouvrir. Les coups se dirent plus fort. Finalement, Equius entra sans demander son reste. Il la chercha un instant du regard avant s'accroupir près d'elle, détournant les yeux. Il posa une main sur son épaule et en sentant le contact, Aradia s'accrocha à lui en pleurant, pleurant, comme une enfant seule et abandonnée qui ne sait plus vers qui se tourner.

Il la serra contre lui, sans rien dire.

Les mots auraient été mal venus.

~o~O~o~

Nepeta baissa la tête. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire que Feferi, qui n'était pas loin, lui avait prêtée. Nepeta détestait le noir. Si triste. Le noir ne manque pas de vie, il l'aspire, irrémédiablement, mais c'est la tenue de circonstance pour un enterrement.

Tout c'était passé très vite.

Gamzee avait été percuté par un camion.

La jeune fille ne voyait ni Karkat, ni Sollux. Ils étaient sans doute les plus touchés par cette histoire. L'un avait perdu son meilleur ami, peut-être plus, d'un lien trop abstrait pour le définir. L'autre avait perdu l'amour de sa vie.

Elle imagina un seul instant la mort de Karkat. Un seul.

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête.

Nepeta entendit alors un bruit. On ouvrait la porte de la petite église.

Ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire malgré elle.

~o~O~o~

La main de Sollux se posa sur la porte de l'église. Karkat serrait l'autre, la tête baissée. Il le regarda un long moment, le désespoir au fond de ses yeux vairons. Il finit par entrer, suivit de son ami.

On les fixait. Le prêtre s'était arrêté de parler et fronça les sourcils, tandis que les deux jeunes gens s'approchaient. Adieu, tenues de circonstances bonjour, couleurs vives. Karkat portait un costume rouge, rouge pétant, rouge explosif, là où Sollux avait prit le tee-shirt préféré de Gamzee, le tout agrémenté d'un pantalon jaune moutarde.

Nepeta ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils avaient l'air d'un sandwich. Sans doute pour dédramatiser la situation. Sans doute pour calmer la peine qui l'enserrait. Sans doute pour oublier que l'un comme l'autre, ils devaient souffrir. Souffrir à n'en plus savoir à quoi s'accrocher. A n'en plus comprendre, rien, le monde, la vie, tout.

Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir raison.

Elle vit Sollux qui prenait un Karkat dévasté dans ses bras. Elle le vit repousser Jade qui tentait de s'approcher. Elle vit le petit-ami du défunt qui refoulait toutes ses larmes, pour paraitre fort.

Elle marcha alors jusqu'en dehors du bâtiment religieux. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter tant d'émotions. Ce qu'elle vit, à l'extérieur, l'étonna plus.

« Ampurra ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-A ton humble avis ? ironisa-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. »

Nepeta remarqua qu'il portait un costume noir. Elle lâcha un rire jaune alors qu'il écrasait une cigarette sur le sol.

« Depuis quand tu fumes ?

-Depuis que j't'ai quittée.

-Oh, alors c'est ma faute ?

-Carrément. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, en colère. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire sa façon de penser, il cru bon de rajouter :

« Ta cheville, elle va – enfin, je veux dire, ça va mieux ?

-Oui. Je ne sens plus rien, c'était juste une entorse. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour ça. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi tout court ! T'es tellement –

-Parce que je t'aime.

-….. Je te demande pardon ? »

Il soupira, les yeux dans le vague. Il allait le regretter. Il s'en rendait bien compte, n'étant pas complètement crétin. Ce n'est pas ce qui l'empêcha de se répéter.

« Parce que je t'aime. T'es sourde, maintenant ?

-Je t'en prie, arrête avec tes conneries ! Je suis clairement pas d'humeur ! Si tu n'as pas remarqué, espèce de grand con, je sors d'un église, un bon ami vient de perdre sa moitié et la –

-La personne que tu aimes vient de perdre son meilleur ami. J'me trompe ? »

Elle baissa la tête. Touché.

« Soit.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Nepeta. Arrête de croire que je ne te raconte que des conneries ! Je t'aime et ces saloperies durent depuis le lycée !

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé comme – rah ! Pourquoi, alors ?!

-Parce que tu m'as jamais aimé ! Ne mens pas, putain, Nepeta ! T'as toujours eu d'yeux que pour lui ! »

La jeune femme redressa la tête et regarda un long moment Eridan, de la peine comme de la rage au fond de ses iris vertes.

« Oui. C'est vrai. C'est vrai, je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours. Je l'aimerais encore longtemps, je crois. Tu ne pourras jamais changer ça. Comme tu n'as rien changé par le passé, Eridan. Ce que tu ne changeras sans doute jamais. Alors à quoi bon me dire tout ça ?

-Il ne t'aimera jamais.

-Je sais. Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.

-Tu veux pas sortir avec moi ?

-A quoi bon ?

-Tu atténueras un peu toute cette foutue souffrance.

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand ses bras et Nepeta, soupirant, s'y engouffra sans rien dire.


	5. J'ai mal interprêter la situation !

AVANT DERNIER CHAPITRE. Le dernier est en court d'écrire à l'heure où je vous parle, sisi. Avec de la chance, il sera fini demain ou après demain et le temps que je trouve la force de le corriger, il sera publier dans quinze ans. BONNEUH LECTUREUH !

* * *

Nepeta reposa sa tasse sur la petite table, juste à côté de l'ordinateur de Sollux, assit à côté d'elle. La jeune femme soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle venait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Eridan qui ne fit pas un geste, trop occupé à fixer un point invisible devant lui. L'humeur n'était pas au rendez-vous, mais quoi de plus normal ?

Gamzee avait été enterré il y a une semaine. Et depuis une semaine, Sollux ne bougeait presque pas du canapé. Nepeta devait le forcer à se lever pour qu'il aille se laver ou manger un peu – la plupart du temps, elle lui emmenait même ses repas. Elle avait posé des congés et élu domicile chez les deux jeunes gens pour pouvoir s'occuper plus efficacement de lui, puisqu'Eridan ne semblait pas plus motiver que cela pour aider son colocataire. S'il donnait un coup de main de temps en temps, c'était bien parce que sa petite-amie – l'idée de l'appeler ainsi lui donnait chaud au cœur – le lui demandait avec insistance. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser- ce détail aurait sans doute dû l'effrayer.

Rectification. Ce détail l'effrayait plus que tout. Ce détail qui avait bien plus d'importance qu'il n'y paraissait aux premiers abords.

Il se retient de soupirer, épuisé d'avance.

L'histoire allait se répéter, comme au lycée. Il en était désormais persuadé. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait rien empêcher. Il l'aimait bien trop pour cela.

« Eridan ? »

Nepeta secoua longuement son épaule, les sourcils froncés. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses rêveries.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ?

-Pour Sollux, il –

-Je suis pas sa mère, bon sang ! M'entraîne pas dans ses histoires, je peux pas le voir en peinture !

-Tu vas quand même faire un effort, hein ? Tu sais que je déteste le petit numéro du « fais ça pour moi steuplais ma crêpe en sucre », bordel. Je veux juste que tu le gardes avec toi ce soir, au bar. Ca le fera sortir un peu. Une semaine qu'il bouge plus….. Il t'emmerdera même pas ! Il reste muet comme une carpe ! dit-elle, sarcastique.

-Putain… Je vais m'en occuper, de ton connard ! Je prends dans une heure, t'façon… Par contre, compte pas sur moi pour le fringuer. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête en souriant. Elle retrouva sa douceur naturelle en s'approchant de Sollux qui ne réagit pas plus que cela. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, depuis l'enterrement. Il n'avait pas lâché le tee-shirt de Gamzee, non plus il acceptait qu'on lui enlève pour se laver, et encore. Il devait l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

Elle soupira. Elle se contenterait de le forcer à mettre un pull et un pantalon, ce serait bien suffisant. Elle l'espérait, du moins.

Nepeta remarqua alors qu'elle espérait beaucoup, ces derniers temps.

Et qu'espérer avait quelque chose de fatiguant.

~o~O~o~

Sa peau était incroyablement douce, comme celle d'un nouveau-né.

Rose se délecta de cette sensation sous ses doigts fins en souriant. Elle l'avait tellement espéré, à en prier le soir dans son lit, le cœur battant.

Coup de foudre, coup de cœur. Qu'importe le nom.

Cela n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose qui, à ses yeux, avait un réel sens, était ce corps chaud sous le sien, cette voix qui résonnait dans la chambre, ses lèvres peintes de noir et surtout, surtout cette peau si douce, presque soyeuse.

Mais le plaisir fut éphémère. Il se stoppa complètement quand la porte de la chambre de Kanaya s'ouvrit.

Une jeune femme les observait. Un bandeau cachait l'un de ses yeux. Elle les fixa de sa seule pupille valide avant de claquer la porte.

Kanaya ne su pas quoi dire.

Rose non plus.

~O~o~O~

Eridan lâcha un soupir exaspéré alors que son stupide colocataire trébuchait de nouveau. La soirée avait été horrible. Sollux n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de piocher dans le bar. Il s'était prit quelques gifles et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Gamzee, il parla :

« Connard. »

Vocabulaire très développé, bien sûr. Le jeune homme lâcha un autre soupir, on ne peut plus agacé. Si Nepeta ne lui avait pas demandé – enfin, demande, tout est relatif. Elle l'avait plutôt forcé, mais soit – de veiller sur l'autre crétin, il l'aurait déjà jeté dans le fleuve. Un petit coin tranquille devant lequel il passe toujours pour aller jusqu'au bar puis revenir. Il pourrait peut-être s'y arrêter un peu. Quitte à être en retard – voilà maintenant que sa copine lui donne un horaire précis pour rentrer. Depuis quand est-ce qu'une femme, et qui plus est Nepeta, s'amusait à lui donner des ordres ? Elle était tellement ….. hors du caractère qu'il a connu – il n'aurait qu'à sortir une excuse minable.

Mouais. Mais si Sollux parlait, il était foutu. Inutile, donc. Encore un soupir. Dans peu de temps, il pourrait s'appeler le « Dieu suprême du Soupir sacré ». Un titre long, noble, comme il les aimait. Ses parents étaient des gens aisés, mais ils n'avaient aucun titre, rien. Que dalle. Nada. Eridan continua à avancer encore un peu, puis s'arrêta un instant devant le fleuve qui s'étendait sur le côté. A cet endroit-là, la route était surélevée et un petit fossé – peut-être trente centimètres de profondeur, à peine – séparait l'endroit où il se trouvait et le bord du fleuve.

Il vit une ombre, plus loin. Deux, en fait.

Deux ombres qu'il connaissait bien. L'une pour l'avoir aimé et pour l'aimer encore aujourd'hui, l'autre pour l'avoir hait et méprisée.

Il se retint de pleurer.

~o~O~o~

Nepeta lâcha un long soupir, quand Eridan se décida enfin à partir avec Sollux. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé pour se redresser quelques minutes plus tard. On frappait à la porte. Elle avait pourtant prévenu Eridan de prendre ses clés, au cas où.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, la mine horrible. S'il s'agissait d'Eridan, il se prendrait la volée de sa vie … Elle se demandait encore pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait accepté de ressortir avec lui, sans même être sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait.

La jeune femme soupira longuement en ouvrant la porte.

Non, ce n'était pas Eridan.

« Nepeta ?

-Karkat ? »

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Un petit rire nerveux, jaune. Il leur fallut peut-être dix minutes, pour être complètement calmé. Nepeta le regarda quelques instants, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'veux juste récupérer les affaires de Gamzee. Je reste pas.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que Sollux apprécie particulièrement.

-Rien à foutre. Je vais pas tout lui prendre, à ce connard. Qu'est-ce que tu glandes ici, d'ailleurs ? »

Il avait l'air suspicieux. Elle déclara simplement que c'était une longue histoire qu'elle lui raconterait une autre fois. Elle lui expliqua ensuite qu'elle avait forcé Eridan à prendre Sollux avec lui, au bar, pour qu'il sorte un peu. Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal… Une semaine qu'il restait à ne rien faire, complètement dépressif, en état végétatif.

« Ouais… marmonna-t-il pensivement tandis que Nepeta l'emmenait jusqu'à la chambre de Sollux. La pièce où toutes les affaires de Gamzee qui trainaient dans l'appartement ont été entassées.

« Je vais me grouiller. S'il me voit, il va me foutre la dérouiller de ma vie.

-Effectivement. Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Ca ira … »

Il aurait pu lui lancer une réplique tranchante, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il n'en avait plus le courage, la douleur d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami encore bien trop présente. Un meilleur ami ou bien plus un frère, un camarade, un confident. Un de ses colocataires, un ami d'enfance, un… Un tout disparu.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment appeler Gamzee, comment le définir. Il avait abandonné, au final. Il n'y avait plus pensé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Adieu, à la prochaine, à la revoyure. Il était en colère, mais une colère si terne qu'il n'avait même pas le courage d'hurler. Même plus le courage de beugler comme il l'avait toujours fait. Contre Nepeta ou contre Gamzee, justement la seule haine qui ait encore un sens, c'est celle qu'il nourrit contre sa propre personne. Il ne savaiit même pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en voulait. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui dire de rester chez Sollux. Peut-être parce qu'il était la dernière personne à qui il avait parlé. Il échappa un nouveau rire, toujours aussi nerveux. Triste. Anéantit.

Jusqu'à sentir une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna, un peu étonné.

Une pression contre sa joue.

« Ca va aller. Je sais pas vraiment comment, mais … Ca va s'arranger. Je sais que tu peux t'en sortir, Karkat. »

Sa voix était douce. Un peu brisée. Et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, et pour la première fois devant Nepeta, il se permit un sourire on ne peut plus franc. Minuscule, un rien. Juste là.

« Ouais. »

Il s'empara de quelques affaires qu'il fourra dans un sac qu'il portait dans son dos.

« Tu m'accompagnes à mi-chemin ? »

Demande inhabituelle. Nepeta jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule à côté.

Eridan serait sans doute rentré. Elle trouverait bien une excuse.

~o~O~o~

Ils s'étaient posés au bord du lac, à mi-chemin entre l'appartement de Sollux et celui de Karkat. Non loin du bar, également. Ils discutaient un peu de tout, de rien, de Gamzee, vaguement – mais le sujet ne restait pas si longtemps que ça.

« Putain, t'es complètement cinglée. Le lycée, c'était horrible.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé. Je m'entendais bien avec les professeurs, puis j'étais … Je crois que j'étais heureuse. »

Nepeta sourit tranquillement en jouant un peu avec l'herbe autour d'elle. La lune scintillait doucement dans l'eau face à elle.

« Quand j'y pense, oui. J'avais toujours quelque chose au fond du cœur, mais j'étais- »

La jeune femme s'arrêta soudainement de parler, la bouche entrouverte. Karkat la regarda un instant, sans mot dire, puis elle se tourna vers lui, brusquement. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, sans prévenir, et se permit même de l'embrasser sur le front. Il hurla, pesta, l'insulta, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction, jusqu'à bondir sur ses jambes.

« Excuse-moi, Karkitty. Je crois que je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc important.

-Putain, j't'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça !

-Héhé. Tu hurleras un peu plus tard, d'accord ? Je t'en laisserais tout le loisir, là, j'ai pas le temps ! »

Sans rien rajouter, dans l'incompréhension totale de Karkat, Nepeta se mit à courir à n'en plus pouvoir.

Parce que Nepeta s'était rendue compte d'une chose primordiale.

Nepeta s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait.

Et qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre.


	6. Pourquoi l'Univers ?

« Pourquoi l'Univers ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore comme connerie ? »

Vriska grogna et avala une gorgée de son café. Kanaya soupira.

« Jusqu'ici, je ne connaissais pas la réponse. J'ai pensé que tu étais la solution, longtemps.

-Tu cherches quoi ? A te faire pardonner ?

-Du tout. Vriska, tu as été un monstre avec moi. Je t'ai aimé tellement fort et tu m'as éclaté le me cœur. Et tu m'en veux de voir une autre après tout ce que tu as fait ? Tu ne te moquerais pas un peu de moi, par hasard ? »

Son vis-à-vis lâcha un ricanement sinistre.

« Rappelle-toi qui t'as sortie de la misère, Maryam. Tu n'es pas très reconnaissante envers celle qui t'as tant aidé. Tu as une dette envers moi.

-Que j'ai suffisamment payée.

-Tu plaisantes ? On ne finit jamais de remercier celle qui t'as sauvée la vie !

-Pour me détruire le cœur des millions de fois. Tu sais pourquoi l'Univers ? »

La jeune femme baissa la tête, un quart de seconde. Elle rajouta deux sucres à son café qu'elle avala d'une traite, et fixa Kanaya. S'il y avait eu des armes à la place de ses yeux, sa vis-à-vis serait sans doute morte une centaine de fois.

« Non. Ta réponse ?

-Juste pour que je la rencontre. J'ai cru que c'était toi. J'y ai longtemps cru, sans faillir, sans douter, malgré le mal, malgré la douleur sans nom. Même si j'avais mon cœur qui se déchirait, chaque fois que tu me trompais, chaque fois que tu hurlais, que tu m'insultais même, parfois. J'ai cru que c'était pour toi. Jusqu'à ce que je vois ses yeux. Vriska, par tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux, ses yeux … Mon pourquoi l'Univers, c'est uniquement elle. Uniquement son regard. Et, peu importe ce que tu feras, ça ne changera pas. »

Kanaya se redressa, fière, la tête haute. Elle laissa de quoi payer sa consommation sur la table et sortit, sans ne serait-ce que jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Une fois à l'extérieur du café, elle soupira.

Ca avait quelque chose d'étrange, que d'abandonner tout son passé.

~o~

« Hey, Karkat ! »

Le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de Nepeta, se retourna vaguement. Il grogna et se redressa, lentement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu glandes ici, Egbert ? L'autre débile t'alaissé partir tout seul ?

-En fait, il sait pas que je suis là. Mais je te voyais pas revenir depuis un moment, j'étais inquiet. »

John lui adressa un grand sourire d'imbécile heureux. Karkat posa une main sur son épaule, un instant, puis se plaça derrière son fauteuil. Il commença à le pousser, sans rien dire.

« T'as pas besoin, hein, je peux me débrouiller.

-Ta gueule et laisse-toi faire pour une fois, Egbert. Ca changera. Et prends pas ta mine du « tu es vilain je te boude ! », t'as l'air d'un parfait crétin. Du moins, plus que d'habitude.

-Héhé, tu me l'as assez répété pour que je comprenne, je crois. »

Il y eu un petit temps de silence. Les yeux de Karkat restaient désespérément cloués au sol.

« Karkat ?

-Quoi ?

-Ca va aller ? »

Le jeune homme se stoppa, l'air soudain plus morose. Il haussa vaguement les épaules et donna une pichenette à John qui lâcha une exclamation outrée.

« Bien sûr que ça va crétin. J'ai pas le temps d'aller mal, faut que je m'occupe de toi.

-… Dave est là aussi, tu sais.

-Je fais pas confiance à ce crétin. Il pourrait être assez con pour te laisser aller dans un fossé sans s'en rendre compte.

-Là, t'es en train de me dire que je suis ta raison de vivre, non ? »

Karkat ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il recommença à faire avancer et lâcha d'une voix rauque, presque un murmure :

« Bah ouais. »

John eu à peine une pensée désolée pour Jade. S'il avait pu se lever, il aurait roulé le patin de sa vie à Karkat.

~o~

Nepeta ouvrit la porte d'un geste rapide, maladroit. Elle se précipita dans le petit salon et ne vit que Sollux, la tête vaguement baissée. Ses traits s'étaient un peu durcis, il abordait une expression vaguement agacée – c'était bien la première fois depuis des jours que son visage exprimait quelque chose. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté de lui, sur le canapé usé jusqu'à la corde.

« Sollux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il marmonna quelque chose au sujet de facture avant de se tourner vers la nouvelle venue.

« L'autre crétin veut se casser, déménager. J'commençais tout juste à m'habituer à son existence. Je sais même pas ce qu'il a, on rentrait et ce con….. Fin je sais pas. Et je m'en fous. »

Nepeta, perplexe, se redressa. Doucement, sans un mot, elle se glissa dans le couloir de l'appartement, puis dans la chambre d'Eridan. Ce dernier semblait affairer, il cliquait comme un enragé sur divers liens que la jeune fille pu aisément identifier comme étant des petites annonces. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna brusquement, allait pour lui hurler dessus puis se ravisa. Il se contenta de lâcher un soupir blasé, épuisé comme lassé par la vie elle-même, avant que son attention ne se reporte sur l'écran. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, rien.

« Eridan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Eridan ricana amèrement et lança d'un ton à la fois triste, désespéré et énervé

« Tu le sais parfaitement, te fiche pas de moi. Je m'en vais. J'me casse. J'en peux plus, Nep. Non, Nepeta. Pas Nep. C'est pas à moi de t'appeler comme ça. Je craque, je pète un câble, je m'en vais.

-C'est stupide ! Pourquoi ?

-J'en peux plus de mon connard de colocataire, j'en peux plus de voir que les deux personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus se ficheront toujours de moi, j'en peux plus, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ? Je dois te le dire en quelle langue ?

-C'est ridicule, Eridan. Arrête –

-Et voilà ! Tu trouves encore ce que je dis ridicule. Tu sais quoi, Nepeta ? Ca va faire rien qu'une semaine qu'on s'est « mis ensemble » - j'appelle pas ça un couple, tu sais – et t'as encore tout pété. Putain. Et j'arrive même pas à te détester. J'y arrive même pas. »

La jeune fille, incrédule, se laissa tomber sur le lit derrière elle. Elle joua un instant avec la couverture violette, ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Elle ne savait que dire, les larmes aux yeux. Nepeta aurait pu être enragée, le frapper, hurler. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force, quelque chose c'était comme cassé en elle. Elle n'avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Pars, alors. Je m'en fiche, de toute façon. »

Elle serra les poings et, sans rien ajouter, elle sortit en claquant la porte. Aucune larme ne coulait le long de ses joues. Elle n'en avait plus la force.

~o~

Il était quatre heures de l'après midi, ce jour-là. Rose tapait rapidement sur le vieux clavier de l'ordinateur ancestral de sa bibliothèque. A peut-être un mètre d'elle se trouvait Kanaya, posée à une table, en train de lire un livre fantastique. Elle lâchait parfois quelques exclamations amusées ou indignées qui faisaient sourire la bibliothécaire.

Dans une heure, elle pourrait fermer boutique et partir main dans la main avec cette ravissante jeune femme. Elle s'imaginait déjà l'embrasser, tendrement, la serrer contre elle, entre ses bras mais Rose fut tirée de sa rêvasserie par l'entrée d'un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Reprenant son sérieux, elle se tourna vers lui et le salua d'une voix posée, avant de lui demander, professionnelle, s'il avait besoin d'un quelconque renseignement, d'une aide. Il secoua furieusement la tête et s'assit à une table à l'écart. Suspicieuse, Rose secoua néanmoins les épaules et se concentra sur son travail, non sans quitter le nouvel arrivant des yeux.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme plutôt grand, aux cheveux noirs décorés d'une singulière mèche violette. Il portait également des lunettes et était vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt noir et d'un vieux jean usé. Ses mains étaient jointes sur la table, sa tête baissée. Il semblait nerveux, triste. Sans que la jeune fille ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kanaya se redressa et s'assit en face de lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rose, lui signifiant qu'elle s'en occupait. Bien qu'inquiète, la bibliothécaire ne dit rien et continua à travailler.

Le jeune homme se mit à pleurer, au bout de peut-être dix ou vingt minutes de discussion. Kanaya s'était redressée pour le prendre dans ses bras, le bercer un peu. Il se laissa faire un moment, puis la jeune femme se recula un peu. Ils se regardèrent un instant.

Il se redressa soudainement, leva son poing qu'il écrasa sur le visage de Kanaya qui tomba en arrière. Il la regarda un instant, lâcha un sanglot, et partit en courant de la bibliothèque. Il fallut un petit temps à Rose pour remettre ses idées en place et courir vers sa bien-aimée. Cette dernière avait une belle marche sur la joue, une larme au coin de l'œil.

« Je vais appeler la police.

-Non. Rose, ça ira. S'il te plait, ne fais rien.

-Mais –

-Pas de mais. Si tu avais été à ma place, tu aurais fait la même chose. Je crois que ça va relever du miracle qu'on ne retrouve pas le cadavre de ce pauvre enfant. Ca me rend triste, rien que d'y penser.

-Hm. Tout de même. Ca va aller ?

-Tout va bien. Tu aurais de la glace ?

-Oui, bien sûr, attends-moi là. »

Rose soupira et se rendit dans une pièce adjacente. Elle se rendit jusqu'à un petit frigo placé là plusieurs années auparavant. On pouvait y trouver de quoi boire et son repas à peine entamé. Un petit congélateur avait été installé, sur le haut elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un peu de glace qu'elle enferma dans un vulgaire bout de tissu. Elle se dépêcha de l'apporter à Kanaya qui le posa sur sa joue en la remerciant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

-Peine de cœur.

-Oh. »

Hésitante d'abord, Rose serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Fort.

~o~

Nepeta coupa rageusement un oignon, sans un mot. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et quelques larmes s'étaient écrasées sur le plan de travail. Elle n'avait jamais été spécialement douée en cuisine, bien que sachant se débrouiller. Depuis qu'elle s'occupait de la plupart des repas, elle ne méritait pas le titre de chef, mais elle s'était déjà beaucoup améliorée.

Elle jeta quelques morceaux d'oignons dans un récipient quelconque quand elle entendit un bruit de pas, derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna même pas quand elle entendit la voix d'Eridan, rauque.

« J'ai trouvé un appartement.

-Tant mieux pour toi.

-Je t'aime encore. »

Nepeta, qui coupait un autre légume, s'arrêta quelques instants. Elle aurait voulu lui dire « moi aussi » mais se retint de peu. Elle posa le couteau de cuisine qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts sur la table, se lava les mains et se tourna finalement vers Eridan, les yeux vides.

« Je sais. Autre chose ?

-Rien, je suppose. »

Un instant de silence.

« C'est quoi cette marque, sur ton visage ?

-Je me suis battu en rentrant, avec des espèces de jeunes bizarres à capuches. Rien d'important. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et s'apprêtait à retourner à sa cuisine, quand il l'interpela.

« J'ai appelé les déménageurs. Je pars dans deux jours. J'ai laissé à Sollux de quoi apyer les deux prochains mois à venir, le temps qu'il trouve un autre coloc. Je vais faire mes cartons. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Nepeta, en retenant un sanglot, se demanda, alors qu'elle levait ses yeux vers le plafond sale, pourquoi l'Univers, à présent ?

~o~

Eridan claqua la porte de l'appartement d'un coup sec. Il marchait à toute allure, les larmes aux yeux. Bien sûr, encore ce « je sais ». Si elle lui avait répondu un malheureux « moi aussi », il aurait changé d'avis aussi vite, il serait resté, il… Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Elle était folle amoureuse de ce type, là. Karkat. Elle l'aimait. Déjà, au lycée, elle était raide dingue de lui. C'est pas juste. C'est vraiment pas juste.

Il continua à rager, la tête baisser sur le sol, jusqu'à percuter quelqu'un. Il commença à l'insulter de tous les noms, jusqu'à se redresser et observer son visage.

Eridan déglutit violemment.

« ….. Ampora.

-Equius. »

Qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ?

~o~

Le temps passe parfois trop vite comme une éternité ne dure que l'espace d'une seconde, comme l'aiguille se balade vite sur le quadrant de la montre. Comme les lendemains s'enchainent, bien vite, trop vite quand le Temps, ainsi, s'enfuit, court à la poursuite de quelques choses oui mais quoi ? Nepeta ne savait pas, Nepeta ne savait plus, Nepeta n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

Elle était debout sur le pas de la porte, tandis qu'un déménageur chargeait le dernier carton. Eridan s'assurait que tout se passait bien, sans lui jeter un coup d'œil, pas un seul.

« Alors, on te reverra plus ? finit-elle par lâcher, lasse.

-Oui. Vous allez être heureux et débarrassé ! »

La jeune femme grogna un peu mais ne rajouta rien. Tout était fin près. Eridan monterait avec les déménageurs jusqu'à sa nouvelle habitation, loin. Très loin. Trop loin.

« Adieu, alors.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-C'est vraiment terminé, cette fois ? »

Eridan ne lui répondit que par un ricanement amer. Quelques mèches ébènes cachaient le regard sombre de Nepeta, et le jeune homme s'arrêta immédiatement de rire en voyant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Il entendit le camion démarrer et les déménageurs qui l'appelaient.

Il commença à avancer quand la jeune femme le stoppa en attrapant le bas de son tee-shirt. Il y eu un instant de silence, comme si la Terre s'était arrêtée un instant, rien qu'une demi-seconde.

Eridan se retourna et, alors qu'il allait pour parler, il sentit une bouche se poser brutalement contre la sienne, pour un baiser long, violent, à l'arrière goût de sel, à l'arrière goût de larmes. Nepeta avait glissé ses bras autour de sa nuque, tandis que les mains du jeune homme s'étaient posées sur le bas de son dos. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment – puis la vie reprit son cours. Eridan se recula, entra dans le camion. Nepeta se posa devant lui et murmura :

« Je t'aime. »

Il la regarda, le camion commençait à avancer.

« Je sais. »

**FIN**

* * *

Hé oui. C'est fini. ADIEU LES GENS, RAVIE DE VOUS AVOIR CONNUE.


End file.
